The Unmarked Espada
by BleachedHollow
Summary: What if Right before Ichigo entered the Soul Society Aizen got his hands on him first. What if Ichigo was turned into the very same thing he was supposed to be fighting? Espada Ichigo, pairing undecided, maybe harem, up to you guys.
1. Chapter 1

_The Unmarked Espada_

_Chapter 1_

Kisuke Urahara. former captain of the twelth division as well as the founder and first President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Self-described as a mere honest, handsome, and a perverted business man. Just by looking at him you could never tell he was one of the most powerful beings ever. He certainly never acted the part recently.

The usual laid-back, jovial, and sometimes eccentric man, was now pacing back and fourth with a serious and somewhat panicked look on his face.

"This is bad. This is so bad. Really, really bad. How could I've let this happen. Oh he is so going to kill me."

The shopkeeper started to bang his head up against the wall while muttering to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.."

During his little moment the mad hatter never noticed another figure approaching him. The woman began her sentence but stalled midway through after encountering one of her oldest friends banging his head up against the wall.

"Hey Kisuke what…are…you…doing?"

Urahara instantly snapped his head up. Standing before him was his best friend. The flash-step goddess herself, Yoruichi Shihōin.

"Yoruichi! I'm so glad you're here!"

Urahara jumped up to give his associate a friendly hug but was halted in his tracks when the dark-skinned beauty jumped back into a combat stance. Something wasn't right here, Urahara was being a little to nervous for her taste.

A dejected look grew on Kisuke's face.

"After all we've been through, the exile…everything, and you still don't trust me enough to give me a hug? I'm hurt by that!?" He shouted with overdramatic tears streaming down his face.

To say Yoruichi was annoyed would be an understatement, so she got straight to the point.

"Alright Kisuke what's going on? You acting even weird**er** then usual. So what did you do?"

The shopkeeper muttered. "So automatically you think I did something wrong? I resent that you know."

"So you didn't do anything? I guess you were just hitting the wall with your cranium for shits and giggles? That sounds like something you would do." She replied.

Kisuke remained silent for a few moments before turning back to the wall and resumed his head banging.

"How could I've lost him? What kind of moronic idiot just ups and looses another person?!"

The former second division captain was getting a wee bit worried for her companion. Not only inflicting bodily harm on himself but he was also talking to himself. In realization of what was happening she grabbed the man and flung him across the room and sent him crashing through the southern wall of his store.

It took a few moments for the blonde man to gather his bearings but once he did he shouted at his attacker.

"What the hell was that for Yoruichi!? You just don't throw people through walls!"

The woman shrugged. "Hey I was fearing for your safety. Self inflicting injuries and talking to one's self are two signs of insanity. No wonder they call you the mad hatter."

She slowly walked over to her fallen comrade and helped him to his feet.

"Well now that's out of the way, how's Ichigo come along? I've been putting Chad and Orihime through the paces. I also believe that their Quincy friend will be coming along to help with the rescue of Rukia."

Urahara began to chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see, about Ichigo…"

Yoruichi's eyes hardened. "What did you do Kisuke? Where's Ichigo?

"He's Gone!"

He watched as the goddess's face contorted into multiple emotions. First confused, then gradually anger. So mad she began twitching.

"_Oh this is not good, she's really pissed, you know, maybe if I sneak away real quiet like she want even notice.."_

"KISUKE!"

"_Too late…"_

"Where is Ichigo!?" Yoruichi barked while grabbing the frightened shopkeeper by the collar of his shirt.

This situation was bad he had to do or say something quick to diffuse it or else…well last time he pissed Yoruichi off he could walk for a week.

"Look! Will you let me go!? I told you! I came back and he was gone! I can't even sense his spiritual pressure. And we both know he can't hide it, so It can only be handful of things."

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she let go of Urahara. "You don't think it was the Soul Society do you?"

She got a shake of the head for a response. "Nah, only three soul reaper's know of Ichigo. Rukia, Renji, and Captain Kuchiki. And they all probably think he's dead. And I haven't sense and shinigami today. I don't want to say it but there's always a possibility of…"

"Don't even say it! There's no way Ichigo would go and die! So get that out of your brain right now Kisuke."

Kisuke couldn't help but grin. "Why Yoruichi, I didn't think you had gone and gotten soft on the boy. I mean he's already seen your true from while the others haven't and you have been spending a lot of time training him ."

Yoruichi turned quickly away hoping to hide the slight blush on her face but it was not to be. This was all it took for Urahara's jaw to dropped before he turned into the proverbial squealing fan girl.

"Holy Hell! Not only have you gone soft on Ichigo but your sweet on the young lad too! Oh this is rich wait till everybody gets a load of this. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell the-OUCH!"

The shopkeeper suddenly fell to the ground clutching his groin while tears streamed down his face. Yoruichi crouched down to the fallen man.

"Kisuke if you value the use of your manhood, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone understood?"

Urahara just nodded from his hunched over position. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Those words kept replaying in his head.

Yoruichi grinned in victory. "Besides, I'll tell Ichigo my feelings when I find him myself."

With that she somewhat pranced upstairs to change before continuing their conversation. When she was gone Urahara hopped up quickly just as if nothing happened and began to his phone before stopping and laughing as he reached his hand into his pants and pulled out a piece of armor.

"Hah! The official shinigami gold-plated cup. Don't be a fool, protect you tool! Coming to all Urahara Shops near you!"

As he grabbed the phone and began to dial, he spoke to himself.

"_Sorry Yoruichi, this is just too juicy to pass up. You know maybe I shouldn't do this, I mean what kind of friend does this to another friend?….she'll get over it, I mean what she doesn't know want hurt me right?_

Kisuke waited until the other line picked up. "Hey it's me! Look I've just had a hit of inspiration for our next project. What do you think of this: "Overstepping Boundaries. The lusting of a Teacher and her Student. The naughty relationship of Mentor and Pupil."

Urahara said all of this with a deep voice with a few perverse chuckles in between. He grinned as he nodded.

"Good, good. I think it will sell exceptionally. Yeah well don't waste anytime and get on with it. I-"

Urahara's head snapped up when he heard the noise coming down the stairs and hurriedly hung up. "Gotta go! Bye!"

Yoruichi raised her brow as Urahara began looking up and around while whistling.

"Who was that Kisuke?"

The shopkeeper answered. "Ah nobody important, just someone I've been helping with some projects."

This shocked Yoruichi. Urahara actually helping somebody? Somebody who actually wanted Kisuke's help? That was a first. Other then Ichigo, no one else has asked him for assistance since he's been exiled.

"A project huh? Well is this person anyone I've heard of? What's their name?"

"Oh I seriously doubt you've heard of him but his names Jiraiya."

Yoruichi just shrugged not caring. "Well how are you going to tell Isshin? You'll be lucky he doesn't kill you where you stand."

Kisuke groaned as he flopped down on his furniture. "I still haven't figured out how I'm going to come out of this alive. I promised him I would keep an eye on his boy, but I even somehow screwed this up. Well, I'm sure we will think of something so I'll just have Jinta fix us some tea and I'll get this worked out."

_Three pots of tea and several hours later…_

No progress had been made and Yoruichi had nearly fallen asleep when Urahara suddenly jumped up nearly scaring Yoruichi out of her skin.

"I've got it! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! This will work perfectly!"

Yoruichi groggily made it to her feet. "Ok, so what this ingenious plan of yours?"

He motioned for her to come in close as if it was some huge secret. She sighed but amused him by letting him whisper to her.

"Youcantellhim!"

After say quickly saying his piece he went to run but it was all for naught as Yoruichi easily caught the back of his shirt.

"Are you out of your mind? This was your only responsibility so your going to man up and face the consequences while I'm out there looking for Ichi. Got it?"

Urahara once again began to cry. "But…but I don't wannaaaaaaaa!"

Yoruichi snarled at the man. "So you'd rather me take the blame and face Isshin's wrath?"

Urahara shrugged. "Better you then me!"

Yoruichi then physically began dragging Urahara toward the Kurosaki household.

"HAVE MERCY YORUICHI!"

_1 year and one hellacious ass kicking from the Kurosaki family later…_

_The entry into the Soul Society all but went to plan. Taking Ichigo's place was none other then his two younger sisters who gained their soul reaper powers. Rukia was saved and Aizen's defection and treachery uncovered and that where our story continues_

In the middle of a desert inside a tall castle like building stood three men conversing. The silver haired cunning Gin Ichimaru. The blind but calm Kaname Tosen and the mastermind behind everything Sosuke Aizen.

"So he's finally going to be brought out for missions huh Sosuke?"

Aizen simply smiled and nodded toward Gin. He was somewhat worried because Kaname and Gin had actually grown close to the boy and became uncle figures to him…well Gin was an creepy uncle but none the less.

"We've kept him unknown to the other espadas for a reason. He is the most powerful, but he still has some of his original self's mentality. That's what worries me. But he's grown restless so I've decided to give him a mission."

The soft-spoken Tosen finally spoke. "what do you have in mind Sosuke?"

Aizen replied. "I'm sending Ulquiorra and Halibel to stir up a little mischief. See what captains the Soul Society decide to send out. See how Ichigo handles things out in the field while dealing with powerful opponents. I'm going to the Espada's meeting chambers. Send him when I give you the order to Gin."

Gin replied. "As you wish Lord Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki will be there."

Aizen chuckled as he shook his head. "tsk tsk, Gin. You know better. It's Ichigo Aizen now. He will be known as my son now. With his help we will change this world into the image I want."

And with that he left both Kaname and Gin standing alone. Before Gin walked away Tosen spoke.

"I will not let Aizen hurt Ichigo, Gin. The boy has done nothing to deserve it. He's been taking from his family against his will and he doesn't even remember it."

Gin spoke quietly. "Be careful who you say that to Tosen. Aizen's lackeys are everywhere. Never know when you're being listened to. But I also share your concern. But to be honest, if push comes to shove, Ichigo may very well crush Aizen if given incentive, once he discovers his true strength he could probably destroy us all."

And with those last eerily words Gin left, and soon did Kaname as well.

Sup everybody. This is another story I've been thinking about. Leave a review please telling me if your like it or not and check out my other story, hollow rising.

Now this story will be a little different. There's no definite pairs yet but I've got ideas about who I want, so leave in your reviews who'd you like to see paired up with Ichigo.

1. Rukia

2. Yoruichi

3. Soi Fon

4. Momo.

5. Unohana

6. Tatsuki

1. Halibel

2. Mila Rose

3. Sun Sun

4. Appachi

6. Loly


	2. Chapter 2

_The Unmarked Espada_

_Chapter 2_

Cirucci Sanderwicci was many things. At one time the former Quinta Espada. Now just a Privaron. Right now she was nervous. Aizen had summoned her. This was something she wasn't looking forward to.

She was dressed in her usual attire. Her appearance was similar to a gothic Lolita. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress, large round sleeves that cut of aft her shoulder, short Violet hair, a teardrop marking on each cheek, and knee high boots.

The remains of her hollow mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead that resemble a spiked hairpin.

She had finally made it to the large doors, that led to the Espada meeting room. Her knees actually shaking from anticipation, she would nerve admit it was really fear at that moment. She eventually willed herself to knock.

Silence.

"_Oh well! Looks like no ones here, time to leave!" _She thought.

As she turned to leave, she cursed inwardly. The sound of the creaking doors opening sent shivers down her spine. She turned to be met with the unnerving gaze of Gin Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru-sama." She said while bowing.

Gin's facial expression never changed. "Now now, there ain't no need to be usin' such honorifics for little ol' me. Gin is fine, Cirucci."

"As you wish Gin-san. I was informed that Aizen-sama wanted to see me."

The former 3rd squad captain nodded and led her to where she was staring up at Aizen in his chair. She respectfully bowed.

"Aizen-sama."

"Cirucci-chan. How have you been?"

Aizen wasn't one for small talk. She knew this. He could kill her anytime he saw fit. What did he want with her?

"I've been well, lord Aizen."

Aizen gave his trademark smile. "That is good to hear. I know you must be wondering why I have called you here. I have a proposition for you. But before I go any further, I need you to give me your oath that what is said here will not leave this room."

She nodded. She wasn't in any position do decline or refuse, that would very well be sighing her on death warrant, he'd probably end her right here if she had.

Aizen continued. "Excellent. What if I told you, that there was a new Espada about to make rank?"

Cirucci blinked. "If I may. Which Espada will be demoted? And what does it have to do with me?"

Gin gave his fox-like grin. "To answer your first question, nobody is gettin' demoted."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Gin-san."

"It will in time, Cirucci-chan. This person, is unlike any Arrancar ever seen, in terms of power." Gin replied.

"Cirucci-chan, what I want to offer you, is your former power back. Of course you will not be returned your rank, and I will remove you number." Aizen spoke.

The female Arrancar's eyes widened. "But…how?"

Aizen stood up. "I'm sure you heard of Ulquiorra's last mission. He brought back a individual with an amazing set of…abilities. Abilities that could return you power."

Cirucci couldn't believe it! Aizen was offering her a chance at redemption. A chance to put things right, even if she didn't have her number back, she would have her power. That's all she needed.

She stuttered out. "W-what would you have of me?"

"You remember that new Espada we talked about…"Ichigo was beginning to go insane from boredom. He had been cooped up in that room for months. Only taste of the outside he got was when he trained all those months ago and when his two adoptive uncles, Gin and Tosen stopped by. Well his father would visit seldom as well. He would often drill Ichigo on the Soul Society. Mostly about the captains and vice captains. And a few specific lower seats such as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. He was taught their strength and weaknesses.

Ichigo wasn't one for violence. Hell he didn't really want to hurt anyone, but from what he gathered, the soul society was a threat. Not only to his existence, but his family. Gin, Tosen, and his father Sōsuke Aizen. Not only that but Aizen had made it clear that the other Arrancars were comrades in arms as well. Ichigo would face Yamamoto down himself to ensure his "family" would not come to harm. There was a war coming, and like it or not, there would be casualties. Still, it didn't mean Ichigo couldn't try to stop the bloodshed among his comrades.

Ichigo's attire wasn't the usual Arrancar attire, though it was the common pattern, of all white. The top was a zipped up vest, partially zipped, revealing his toned chest, with a hood connected sleeveless with a high collar. On his shirt's left shoulder there seemed to be a piece of armor, connecting to a rough leather clothed sleeve that cut off at the wrist. Connected to the shoulder armor seemed to a silver symbol of a hollow's mask with three thick red stripes running down. Wrapped around his shirt was to belt-like objects. One ran to his left shoulder, keeping the armor in place, with the form of a buckle. The other ran down to his waist, to his normal belt. He wore baggy pants that tucked into his boots. Covering his pants, was a cloth made out of the same leather as his left sleeve, it ran down to his shins. Lastly gloves, and a bandana that his stray hairs fell over.

(Basically Cloud's Advent Children, attire, but White instead of Black.)

The last time Aizen visited him, they went back over the Arrancar. From Espada to the privaron, and fracción. Ichigo knew that he himself, wasn't a normal Arrancar. No mask fragment. and he had heard the term 'hybrid' thrown around by his father. Though he did have his hollow hole. It was placed on the left side of his chest, ironically where his heart had once been. And lastly, the infamous tattoo. A marking that showed what rank he was. Though It wasn't visible, if he were to pull down his hood, it could be seen planted on the back of his neck. It was gothic-style, a simple Zero.

That was who he was. He was the _Cero._

Cirucci was rubbing her wrist walking with the three former 13th squad to the location of the new espada. They had just visited the orange-haired girl. She had somehow returned her power. The female Arrancar had her doubts, but when the number five came visible on her wrist, she knew Aizen had kept his end of the bargain. Then it was the process of Aizen removing that kind of stung her pride. Still though, she was back to her old self, and that was enough for her. Now she had to honor their arrangement.

"_That girl…she was petrified of Aizen. Then again, who wouldn't be. He's basically the most powerful individual to ever inhabit Hueco Mundo. If she can return my power…what else is she capable of?"_

Aizen snapper her back to reality. "Ah, here we are."

And with that he shot up from his bed, hearing the distinct sound of someone knocking on his door. He nearly tripped over himself hurrying to the door. He opened it to the familiar sight of his two adoptive uncles, and his father. But what caught his eye was the presence of the fourth member of the group. A violet-haired, attractive young woman.

Ichigo smiled. "Gin, Kaname, it's been a while."

The two returned the smile.

"How've ya been Ichi?"

"It's good to see you as well Ichigo."

Cirucci, before she could catch herself, said the first thing that came to her mind.

"He doesn't look like much."

Ichigo nearly face-vaulted, causing both Tosen and Gin, to laugh. Even Aizen softly chuckled.

Aizen spoke. "It's good to see you again, my son."

This time It was Cirucci's turn to face-vault. He was Aizen's SON?! How could that be? She never heard of him having any children. This guy certainly didn't look like Aizen. He must have taken after his mother. That thought of Aizen with a woman, had Cirucci's head spinning. What poor soul actually laid down with this sick, twisted bastard?

"You as well old man."

Aizen merely chuckled. "Good to see you've kept you chipper attitude."

Ichigo scowled. "Well what do you expect? I've been cooped up in this room, for like ever."

"That's why I came to talk to you. Your uncles and I have noticed, that you are growing restless. So we've decided. You're ready. You will be getting your first mission today. It's time to reveal you to your brother and sister espadas. From this day forward you will take your place by my side. Father and son. We will shape this world into what we see fit."

Ichigo was literally shaking with excitement. It was time. It was his chance to prove himself. He had been waiting for this moment longer then he could remember. Then it clicked. That still didn't explain the girl being there? Just what was his father, Gin, and Kaname up to?

"I will prove my worth father. That I assure you."

Aizen smiled. "You have nothing to prove to me…son."

Ichigo stretched. "Alright when do I head out? And why is she here?"

Aizen smiled. "You remember what I taught you about the Espada, being able to choose his or her own subordinates?"

Ichigo mentally groaned he knew where this was going. And here he thought he was going to be on his own. The scowl returned back to his face.

"Now, now Ichigo. It's not that bad. Cirucci is yours to command at will. If you find any other recruits just let me know, and they will be stationed under you as well. Now I've got some important business to take care of. Gin will come by with the details of your mission. Until then, get to know your underling."

Cirucci nearly growled at that remark.

With that the three left Ichigo and Cirucci.

"Um, I'm Ichigo."

"I know that already."

Ichigo frowned. So she was going to be difficult huh? Before he could continue his train of though she interrupted him.

"Are you sure you're an arrancar? I don't see any mask fragment?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't have one. But I do have this." He said while turning his back to her. He dropped his hood, and lifted up his hair for her to see his mark, planted on the back of his neck. Cirucci's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"No…way…"

Ichigo turned and grinned at her, pullin his hood back up. The next hour the two spent talking and getting to know each other's tendencies. Though she wouldn't admit it, Cirucci was starting to take a liking to the guy. It had been so long since she just had a civil conversation. Maybe serving under him wouldn't be so bad after all. He was levelheaded, calm and reserve, unlike most of the other Arrancar, who were nothing but war lusted, bloodthirsty brutes. Maybe, just maybe, she could find her own kind of redemption serving under him, only time would tell…"Where are we going Ichigo-sama?" Cirruci asked.

Ichigo turned and scowled. "Stop calling me that!"

She smirked. She actually enjoyed getting under the almighty Cero's skin. He was completely different from what she expected, but in a good way. He was a lot better option then most of the espada. They had just came from Aizen's chambers. He had instructed them to interrupt the battle between Tier Harribel, the Tres Espada., and 10th squad captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"Why would Aizen-sama want you to interrupt them?"

"Not a clue. Maybe he wants to see how I'll do against two high-level fighters. All I know, is that I got to stop them from fighting?"

"How?" She asked.

"By stepping into the fight myself."

She frowned. "You really think it's going to be that simple?"

He laughed. "Of course not. When is anything simple in war? With the captain here, the lieutenant wont be far behind. And you know Harribel's Fracción don't stray too far from her either."

She heard of said Fracción. They say Mila Rose and Apacci couldn't take two breaths without saying three insults to each other. Sung-sun was the quiet one of the bunch. Mainly scolding or insulting Mila-Rose and Apacci. Yet at the same time they could put away their differences and fight as a well oiled machine, when need be.

"Well that still doesn't explain where we're going! I thought we were going to the real world!"

"We are. But first there are two more people I would like you to meet. They have wished to join you, as my recruits."

Cirucci nodded. "And where just might these two be?"

Ichigo turned and grinned. "Right behind you."

Cirucci turned to see two nearly identical female Arrancars.

"Cirucci, let me introduce you to, Yin and Yang."


End file.
